1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network communications, and more particularly to a modem and calling packet processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable modem usually provides at least two ports for an IP phone and a computer, respectively, to communicate with a server. The computer comprises a software phone to establish a call. The modem processes calling packets from the IP phone or from the software phone.
The IP phone has a fixed telephone number for placing or receiving VoIP calls. However, if a user wants other functions included with their IP phone such as recording calls, voice mail, and other multimedia functions, the IP phone may be expensive. In comparison, the software phone will include those multimedia functions at little or no extra cost. However, the software phone usually does not have a fixed telephone number to receive VoIP calls. Therefore, a need exists for the modems that can allow the software phone to employ the fixed telephone number of the IP phone when making and receiving VoIP calls.